Ensuring that the audience is engaged with a performance, and will continue to watch, remain engaged, and tune in next week, has been the goal of performance since ancient times.
One prior art method of measurement of remote audience response is by asking the audience to dial in, or send email or text messages indicating their views. This is useful to get an audience preference between various performers. For example, it is used on shows such as AMERICAN IDOL® and others. However, it provides little information, and generally only allows a user to choose one of multiple options presented.
Another prior art method of more precisely measuring audience response uses individual wireless keyboards that allow users to indicate their opinions or responses to what they are seeing. Generally, such methods require the provision of keypads, and the provisions of questions for the audience during the presentation. While this means that the audience no longer needs to dial in, it is still limited in what information it conveys.
Various methods of commenting on associated websites, or social media networks such as TWITTER® or FACEBOOK® can also be used to gauge audience response. However, only a small minority of vocal fans or opponents would usually take advantage of this, which means it provides only limited information.
Another prior art method of measurement of audience response in a theater or other in-person performance is to have human observers monitor the audience reactions for clapping, cheering, booing, and other actions. This has been used in live performance, such as theater, for hundreds of years. However, it is imperfect as it measures only the aggregate response of the audience at large.